


Family Meeting

by QuickySand



Series: After the War [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, MiM-damnit Stacy, Mrs. Pines could faint, Of all times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Bill! :D That's all you need to know. :3</p>
<p>(Also, I decided to bestow the names Arthur and Stacy upon Mr. and Mrs. Pines. Ye)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Meeting

* * *

 

  I had to admit that I felt nervous to the point of nausea, but Mabel and Bill seemed excited, so I put on a brave face for them. I watched in amusement as the two of them skipped up to the door, Mabel ringing the doorbell. “So, what are their names?” Bill whispered as we waited.

“Arthur Pines and Stacy Pines.” I hummed, just as the door opened.

“Kids!!” Mom exclaimed, pulling us inside.

“Oh, you’re alive!!” Dad cried in relief, shutting the door.

“Well… Yeah,” I huffed, “Why would you think we _weren’t_?”

“Because of Weirdmageddon!! It was _everywhere_ , and the news reporters said that it all started from Gravity Falls, Oregon!”

“Then, suddenly, everything went back to normal-”

“We know!” Mabel chirped. “We were the ones who stopped it!” Our parents went silent and I groaned inwardly. Mom laughed after a short moment.

“Oh, Mabel, dear! Good to see you still have your imagination!” My sister puffed out her cheeks.

“But it’s _true_! A big portal opened up in the sky, and I was trapped in a bubble, and Dipper saved me, and-”

“Now, now, Mabel,” Dad chided, “It’s one thing to have an imagination, but to outright _lie_ -”

“She’s not lying.” Heads turned to Bill, who was back in his normal form. My heart sunk and my stomach dropped. Mom and Dad yelped and dove behind the couch. Bill rolled his eye and reverted back to his human form, and my parents peeked over the top of the couch.

“W-What is that…?” Dad squeaked and Bill chuckled.

“Bill Cipher, Chaos God, at your service! For a price, of course.” At the last part, his lifted his eyes patch to wink with his left eyes. This eye, unlike the other which was white around the iris, was pitch black around the iris. Mom and Dad looked ready to faint.

“He’s also my boyfriend!” I added in, figuring it was the best to get everything out of the way.

“You just like saying that.” Mabel snorted and I blushed.

“Hey, _I_ like it when he says it, too.” Bill chuckled with a warm smile, hugging his arms around me from behind. From out of thin air, he procured a thornless, short-stemmed blue rose and tucked it behind my ear.

“M-Mister… Bill Cipher,” Mom spoke up nervously, though she and Dad had relaxed quite a bit, “Just, um… How old are you?” Bill kissed my ear before setting his chin on my shoulder.

“Fourteen.” He said simply.

“In human years?” I felt him grin against the back of my neck as he nuzzled me.

“Fourteen million.” I snorted quietly.

“Wow, I don’t think I should be dating someone so old!” I teased, and Mabel and Bill laughed.

“I’m _maturely fourteen_ , you jerk.” I snickered softly. Bill let me go after kissing my forehead.

“S-So you’re-”

“Hey!” Bill cut Mom off, “Let’s stop talking about _me_ and _start_ talking about your brand new pair of _teenagers_!” He gestured to Mabel and I, and we gave a ‘ta-da’ motion. Of all times, _that_ was when Mom fainted.


End file.
